


Time to Play

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Shades of Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom/sub, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Spanking, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You better not cum before I tell you to, if you want to cum you better beg” Dean says in a low voice in Castiel's ear, “If you don't, next time, and there will be a next time, I’ll put one of those pretty little cock rings on you and edge you for hours, until you're in tears. Understand?”Castiel moans and focuses all of his energy on not cumming but Dean scratches his nails along the underside of Castiel's cock, signaling to Cas that Dean wants a verbal response.“Yes Sir.” He says quickly and is rewarded by the soft pads of Dean's fingers stroking his length again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola Amigos,  
> I know it's been a while but i'm back now  
> I should be able to post more often but i can't make any promises.  
> Anyway before I start rambling I'll let you read the fic.
> 
> See you at the end!

Castiel is standing in the middle of Dean's play room, naked and with his arms bound above his head. Dean was walking around the room, wearing nothing but a pair of old blue jean's that hugged his hips, gathering things from around the room. He places everything out on the bed in front of where Castiel is standing so he can see it, explains what each thing does, and then asks Castiel is he would like to use it or not. The only thing he says no to is the blind fold, he trusts Dean enough to let him do this but not enough to let him do this with out Cas being able to at least guess what is going to happen next. Dean puts the blind fold away with out any argument and comes back to Cas and places a soft yet chase kiss on his lips. Castiel reaches out to touch him but only pulls against his bonds, Dean smiles against Castiel's lips and pulls away.

 

“What are your safe words?” Dean asks in a way more seductive voice than necessary

 

“Red and- fuck- and Yellow,” Cas says as Dean places a nipple clamp on Castiel's left nipple, Dean is sucking a spot on Castiel's neck and hums approval at his answers.

 

“What do they each mean?” Dean says into his neck just before making his way across Castiel's collar bone.

 

Castiel moans and does his best to form words, he knows what they mean and how to use them but can't find the words. Dean pulls away from Castiel's neck and place the other clamp on Castiel's other nipple. Castiel yelps and Dean moves out of Castiel's sight, Dean stops moving and Castiel can't turn to see him or what he is doing. Instead of focusing on Dean he focuses on the pain building in his chest, not a pleasant pain but not as bad as he thought it would be.

Dean steps closer to Castiel, so close he can feel Dean's body heat radiating off of him in waves, he tries to lean into Dean but the restraint once again only allow him to go so far.

 

“I asked you a question.” Dean says and before Cas can even compute what has been said Dean smacks his hand on Castiel's ass causing Castiel's breath to hitch in surprise, “I expect an answer.” Dean smacks him again, harder, on the other cheek and he would think that he wouldn't enjoy this but the erection forming between his legs is saying otherwise. The combination of the clamps plus the sting of his ass is all adding to something that is forming deep in Castiel's abdomen.

 

“Don't make me ask you again Cas.” Dean says reaching up Castiel's chest and removing one of the nipple clamps. Castiel was expecting it to feel nice to have them off but he has never been more wrong about something in his life. As the blood rushes back to the slowly hardening bud it is as if the nerve endings there come alive all over again, so sensitive that even the slightest movement of air causes discomfort. “I don't like asking twice.”

 

Castiel racks his brain trying desperately to remember the question that was asked, seemingly hours ago.

 

“Red means stop and yellow means slow down!” Castiel all but yells as Dean hovered a hand over the second clamp. Dean smiled down at Cas and rewarded him with a soft kiss, no tongue, just lips on lips assuring Cas everything was alright.

 

“Doing so well baby.” Dean says

 

“Thank you, sir”

 

Dean steps behind Cas again but this time he is close, Dean's bare chest is against Castiel's back and Cas is cherishing the contact. Dean reaches around Castiel and grabs Castiel's cock, starting to stroke it slowly. It isn't enough to make Cas cum but it is certainly enough to rile him up. Just as Cas is about to start begging he feels Dean press a lubed finger, where Dean got the lube is a mystery to Cas, against his hole and it takes everything in him not to thrust back onto it. Dean circles his hole momentarily before pushing in, brushing against Castiel's prostate so hard he almost cums from Dean's finger alone.

 

“You better not cum before I tell you to, if you want to cum you better beg” Dean says in a low voice in Castiel's ear, “If you don't, next time, and there will be a next time, I’ll put one of those pretty little cock rings on you and edge you for hours, until you're in tears. Understand?”

 

Castiel moans and focuses all of his energy on not cumming but Dean scratches his nails along the underside of Castiel's cock, signaling to Cas that Dean wants a verbal response.

 

“Yes Sir.” He says quickly and is rewarded by the soft pads of Dean's fingers stroking his length again.

 

Dean inserts another finger and quickens the pace of his hand as he leans into Castiel's neck and says,

“If you don't put that mouth to good use I’ll have to gag you next time.” Dean's voice is incredibly low and not helping Cas not want to cum right now, “Would you like that? Being gagged and restrained, not able to speak or move, just having to take whatever I give you. However I give it.” Dean takes Castiel's ear lobe into his mouth and sucks gently and Cas can't take it anymore.

 

“Can I cum please Sir please,” Castiel begins to beg, Dean chuckles low in his throat and Cas can feel it vibrate through him, once again not helping his cause.

 

“Why should I let you cum?” Dean asks

 

“Because I've been a good boy.” Castiel says hopeful, “Sir pleaase.”

 

“Have you been a good boy?” Dean asks again, obviously drawing this out as long as he can

 

“Yes Sir I have,” Castiel says pleading, Dean's fingers are scissoring inside of him and he's seeing stars, “Please Sir, may I cum?”

 

Dean waits a moment before speaking but when he says, “Cum” That's all Castiel needed. He rips down the walls of his pent up arousal and lets his orgasm rip through him at it is at this time Dean takes his fingers out of Castiel's ass and takes off the other nipple clamp. Castiel screams not from pain but rather from the feeling of pleasure that came from the removal of the clamp. Castiel has never had an orgasm like this before in his life.

 

“Thank You, Sir” Cas mumbles out once he comes down from the high of his orgasm. Dean shushes him and places a kiss to his hair.

 

“Did so good for me baby.” Dean cooed, “Lets get you down,” Castiel hums in approval of the idea and Dean takes Castiel's arms down and carries him, bridal style, to the bed where he lays him down. Dean cleans up the mess that Cas made and makes his way back over to the bed where he curls up next to Cas. Castiel is passed out and Dean tries not to think about the fact that he'll have to wake him up in a few hours so he can get back home.

 

 _Maybe I'll fly him home,_ Dean thinks as he closes his eyes too, _I don't think Cas would have any objection to that, at least I hope he would..._

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> I love reading your comments, they really do make my day, so be sure to leave some if you liked it an think I should continue this series.
> 
> Bye Bye til next time!


End file.
